


Enchantée

by mskamalakhan (blxegansey)



Series: Enchantée [1]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, coffee shop AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-02 00:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5227070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blxegansey/pseuds/mskamalakhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee shop AU. This might be a prequel for a longer fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantée

She was standing in the long early morning line waiting for her turn and she was constantly checking her watch and fidgeting on her feet. Cosima awkwardly asked the cheery red-headed girl for two cinnamon rolls and a cup of cappuccino, then she walked towards the only empty table in the coffee shop.  
she was only a few steps away from the table when she saw her; she was carrying a peace of pie in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other, her purse strap was loosely hanging off her bare shoulder as she struggled to keep a book tucked under her arm.  
Despite feeling sympathetic, Cosima took longer steps to avoid eating her breakfast standing, but so did the other girl. They both reached the table at the same time.  
“Sorry,” her blonde curls fell around her face as she moved her head and smiled at Cosima, “You go ahead and sit.”  
“Uh. That’s okay.” She returned the smile and changed her mind. “We can both sit here.”  
“Thank you.” The beautiful stranger said as they both took their seats.  
Cosima didn’t want to bother her by talking, but she couldn’t help but steal sideways glances from over her book.  
“Are you reading the Island of Doctor Moreau?” The other woman asked after a few minutes of silence.  
“Yes! Have you read it?”  
“Of course.” Her features lightened up with enthusiasm as she said. “It’s by far the best Wells Novel, in my opinion.”  
“It’s my favorite.”  
“I just love the whole ideas introduced about evolution and change. It’s just ... Sorry, am I rambling too much?  
“Oh, no. Not at all.” Cosima tried to give her warmest smile. “Maybe we could talk about it sometime this afternoon...over coffee?”  
“That is...” She looked confused. “Are you asking me out?”  
“Depends on your answer.”  
“I guess it’s a date, then.”  
“Great!” Still not sure how she had ended up with a date, she held out her hand. “ I’m Cosima, by the way.”  
“Delphine.” She took her hand and shook it. “Enchantée.”


End file.
